Kial Sale
The Kial Sale, Kial, Musrim or Musriki are a species from the planet Musrim. Evolution The Kial evolved in a time of sudden climactic change, first moving from dense forest to grassland and finally to tundra. This forced them first from climbing, and in some cases, gliding creatures into four legged wolf like animals and then finally into two legged humanoids. As climbers many of the traits of the Kial developed, like hollow bones and opposable thumbs. When the forest receded they underwent a major bottle neck but survived as pack hunters on the steppe. Eventually though a major global cooling froze their lands, the only surviving packs were those that found warmth in volcanic caves. The mountainous living encouraged them to stand more upright. Within the past 12 thousand years the ice has receded again and the Kial, fresh with fire, and advanced tools spread like wildfire across Musrim. The Kial, having been put through so many bottlenecks as a speceis have a genetic code so highly refined that has almost no chance for almost no gene combinations pass on deleterious genetics to their offspring. Charactaristics The Kial are not very sexually dimorphic, males and females being physical and mental equals. They are covered in a layer of fur that can range from white to black and all the browns and greys in between. Their faces are similar to that of a dog but can vary just as much as humans. The Kial have hollow, lightweight bones and so are fragile compared to other races, though much faster on their feet. Kial psychology revolves around the Clan. Their purified genetic code allows endless inbreeding and each clan is a massive, convoluted web of relations. In some cases it is neat enough to sort into families but other times not. The average Kial is very generous and lighthearted, the general attitude being much more cheerful than that of Humans. Technology The Kial are not regarded as one of the more advanced races, their in house jump technology is very limited by ship mass and they have not mastered fusion, though they have no intention of as their power is primarily supplied by solar panels (of which they produce the highest quality). The Kial as a people are generally not farmiliar with more technology than they use daily, and they do not have any sort of mind-machine interface. Their communication network is similar to that of the humans and has more bouys, providing superior signal quality. Kial Sale rely primarily on conventional rocket thrusters and must carry significant fuel supply but, because of the ability to fire one or two thrusters at a time, Kial ships are more manuverable than other races'. Culture The Kial live in distinct family clusters in larger clan settlements, average familys holding over 300 members these neighborhoods are quite large. The family areas are gathered around a 1st Family home and other clan institutions. Kial enjoy a universal, Emperor's Freedom making them the most unbound culture in the galaxy. The Musriki are ruled by a single male monarch of the Kial Clan and his all female Elder Council with members from all of the clans. All clans in the Empire more or less run themselves but the the Emperor assures that when one clan suffers the others help it and when one clan is invaded the others rush to its side in battle. Several clans are known as 'Mad' or rejecting of the Emperor's Freedom. They range in manner from anarchists to monks, unlike most clans Mad Clans are decentralized, they travel and split and spread, mixing. The Kial economy is a unique one amoung all the Interstellar State, it is a tenuous mix of capitalism and frequent government intervention.